Collateral damage
by BrianaMariee
Summary: Takes place seconds after 4x10 " collateral damage "
1. Chapter 1

Quick AN: I just love the fosters . Mariana is my favorite character and it pains me to see her go through what she is going through. It kinda gets me mad that people are calling her stupid for what she has been doing in the show but what nick did to her has caused Mariana to do the things she has been. People need to understand that she was held at gunpoint in her room which she has to be in all the time she is blamed for what nick did by everyone at school and and on top of that has so much pressure from robotics, and from nick telling her she is the only reason for him living all of these things are way to much for her and although she shouldn't have taken Jesus's pills and there are other ways to deal ,she did what she did and she is just a teenager she makes mistakes . She will get through it in the show and get past it but it will take time . She just needs to heal from the pain of everything that has happened to her honestly I feel like Stef and Lena should have been keeping a very close eye on Mariana the type of situation she has been in is a very traumatic one and something like taking Jesus's pills was bound to happen!

Anyway let get to the fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own the fosters or any of the characters

Mariana's POV

As Jesus fell to the ground I Instantly kneeled down next to him grabbing his limp hand

" Jesus" I cried my chest tightening when I saw his lifeless body.

"What did you do" my mom screamed as she began to try and wake Jesus.

'What did he do I thought' to myself. 'how could he do this' .

As I tried getting to my feet I was beginning to feel dizzy and Suddenly I felt Emma's hands under my armpits helping to Steadying my drugged body.

Tears were streaming from my eyes as I stumbled forward towards nick, Emma fighting to keep her hold on me

" Mariana stop" Emma yelled as she lost her grip on my arms. My mom looked at me with scared eyes but I didn't stop

" Mariana what are you"

" how could you " I screamed cutting her off as I began to hammer my fist down on to nicks chest pushing he backwards

" I'm so sorry" he cried trying to defend himself by grabbing my swinging arms but suddenly I stopped. I couldn't breath . I fell to my knees grabbing my chest.

The whole world around me started spinning . Suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind to hold me up but I collapsed onto the ground . The pain in my chest grew more intense and I couldn't move , think or say anything. I could hear faint noises around me but I couldn't concentrate enough to hear what they were . Why on earth would nick do this I screamed in my head as nicks actions replay in my head over and over.

Jesus was all I could think of but I couldn't see him . when I opened my eyes to try once more I see my mom holding my face looking at me with tears in her eyes her lips were moving but I couldn't hear her. I tried to turn my head but I didn't have the strength

The pain inside of me grew worse . I just wanted to close my eyes but my body began shaking causing them to stay open.

my moms lips were still moving as she was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear her . I saw her turn her head toward Jesus and her lips moved once again what did I do . This is all my fault I screamed to my self. When I looked up again I no longer saw my mother .

I saw a man he was looking into my eyes while I felt him feeling my neck for a pulse. After he was no longer in my view I looked to see nick. He was kneeling on the ground while handcuffs were Being put around his wrists. He looked so sad so hurt by everything happening. This was all my fault. I should have stopped them . I watched as they pushed nick away. His eyes meeting mine just before being pushed in the police car.

I turned my head to see Jesus lying on the ground while mama and mom are kneeling next to him. The movement from turning my head cause my pain in my chest to grow worse.

I felt a mask being put over my face trying to fill my lungs with air but there was no use the pain was just growing more and more intense I could feel my whole body drifting as the pain took over fully . My eyes drifted close as blackness took over my entire existence.

Steff's POV

When Jesus fell to the ground all I saw was red . Nick Stratos was going to pay for what he has done to my family. I fell to my knees next to him trying to bring him back to conciseness

" what did you do" I screamed . I watched as Mariana began to stand up stumbling just then I remembered Jesus said she was taking his pills. I should have known she was acting differently she was my baby girl. This is all my fault . I watched her as she broke free of Emma's hold on her . What was she doing . She began to stumble towards nick

" Mariana stop" Emma cried but she kept going

" Mariana what are you" was all I could say before she started hitting nick

" how could you" she screamed all I could feel was her pain she was in so much of it I know she thinks this is her fault but it not. It's nicks

" Emma sit with him " I said grabbing her hand pulling her towards Jesus's unconscious body

" I'm so sorry " nick cried as I watched him try and grab Marianas arms. But before he could she grabbed her chest whimpering in pain I instantly ran to her pushing nick away from her and putting my arms around her guiding her to the ground . her body went limp and I flipped her over so I could see her

" Mariana" I cried " what wrong my love " I was beginning to shake what was going on. I grabbed her face rubbing it softly " baby please I love you so much what's wrong" I was beginning to hyperventilate her hand was over her chest and I could see her face was contorted with pain . Suddenly her eyes popped open but she looked like she was in a daze. " Mariana look at me what's wrong please answer me " she just stared . Sirens sounded in the distance and I looked over to see Lena running towards us with Brandon in tow.

" lena " I screamed " she fell to Jesus side

" Stef" she cried "what happened " she began to shake Jesus trying to wake him . I looked back down at Mariana whose eyes were beginning to close

" Mariana " I yelled as I shook her limp body she looked a sickly pale color like the life was draining out of her " you have to stay awake miss thang you hear me " she looked at me with pain masking her features

" what's going on " Lena cried as the ambulance came to a screeching stop next to us one man coming to Mariana while the other went to Jesus. They pushed both me and Lena away from our kids . As they began to work on them. Lena grabbed my face

" Stef " she cried " how did this happen" all I could do was look over toward nick who was being dragged into a police car with tears in his eyes. She pulled me into a hug as we watched the paramedics work on the twins. Jesus paramedic began to put on a neck collar onto Jesus as his eyes began to twitch causing Lena to drop to his side

his eyes opened suddenly causing a a weight to be lifted from my chest

" Mariana" he yelled trying to turn his head but the paramedic stopped him " don't move buddy we gotta get you the hospital check that head of yours " the paramedic said while patting his leg. I kneeled down next to Lena on the ground and kissed his head thanking God he was awake but that was before The paramedic working on Mariana began to yell. " Marco call for another ambulance " he screamed as he began to put a mask over her face and cutting her shirt off of her body.

The paramedic working on Jesus was up in an instant next to Marianas side

" what's going on " I screamed as I watched the paramedic set up a defibrillator next to her unconscious body but they didn't answer

" Mariana" Jesus yelled trying to get up but both Lena and I held him down

"Stef" Lena said placing her hand on my face turning my head so that I was looking at her . She looked so scared and I just nodded at her knowing what I needed to do. It was crazy how in intense situations it's like Lena and I can read each other's minds.

I remember Brandon was here and I looked over to see him holding on to a crying Emma while tears poured down his eyes as well

I turned my head as I heard the paramedic yell

" clear" and I watched Marianas body jolt from the defibrillators charge. " charge to 200 " the paramedic screamed to the other.

I crawled over next to him trying to hold onto Mariana but he pushed me away " mrs you need to back up your daughter is having a heart attack you need to let us do our job" at those words my heart dropped to my stomach this couldn't be happening my baby girl she was dying right in front of us

" clear " he yelled again while sending a jolt into Mariana's body

I turned my head to see my whole family crying as they watching Marianas lifeless body being shocked with electricity

" 300 " he screamed" come on kid" he place the paddles on her chest again" clear" suddenly I heard the machine next to him begin to beep signaling a heart beat . " let's go ! get the stretcher quick" he yelled to the paramedic I watched as he ran while I crawled back to Lena and told her

"go with Jesus" as I saw he was being loaded onto a stretcher that just arrived moments ago " we will be right behind you" she looked at me and nodded with tears streaming down her face as well as Jesus's I kissed his head " I'll see you soon buddy ok I love you don't worry Mari will be ok" he was crying and didn't say a word while being pushed away

" mom " Brandon yelled running to me and hugging me while Mariana was being lifted on to the stretcher he was crying tears streaming down his face I hugged him tightly" b call your dad have him bring you to the hospital I love you so much "

" I love you to mom " he cried before pulling out of my embrace and calling Mike I ran over to the paramedic who were loading Mariana into the ambulance

I jumped in the back and grabbed her hand tightly. " step on it" the paramedic in the back screamed as the doors closed " she needs the hospital now" I stared at my daughter with my tear filled eyes

" I love you so much " I whispered just as loud beeping filled the ambulance !

After watching the finale I really pray to God that both Jesus and Callie are ok and safe. I just wanted to give Mariana her own cliff hanger since she rarely ever has one and I feel bad for Jesus with everything he goes through so I just want to give him a break

Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Monday. Please give me some ideas on what you would like to happen!

So please please Please favorite follow and review let me know what ya think !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN

I am so so so so sorry! I promised everyone a chapter a week after I posted the first one and I'm so sorry that I didn't get the chapter out. School started that week that I posted that chapter and I did not realize how much school work I was going to get in that first week. I'm going to try and get as many chapters out as I can in the next couple months please don't hold it against me if there's not chapter every week but I am going to use more initiative to continue the story so for all Who reviewed followed in favorited my fanfiction thank you so much I love you all and here is chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own the Fosters or any of the fosters characters

Callie POV

After hanging up the phone with Aaron I knew that I needed out of this car, but how?

My heart is starting to race and my hands are starting to sweat. I'm so stupid why did I get in this car in the first car place. I look at my phone hoping for someone to call or text me

"everything ok" Martha's grandson asked

"um yea" I stuttered

"are you sure you seem nervous" he said with a sickening disguise of worry.

" well my sister is missing " I quickly replied

" don't worry " he said with a smile " she will be just fine"

His smile twisted my stomach.

I can't believe I'm in a car with a murder who I'm trying to put behind bars.

Just then my phone rang and Brandon's name appeared at the top. I answered immediately

" Callie" he sobbed

"Brandon what's going on" I asked worried forgetting I'm in a car with a murderer.

" you need to get to the hospital" his sobbing grew louder over the phone

I knew he wasn't going to be able to tell me what was going on so I quickly replied

"I'll be there soon" I hung up the phone to find Martha's grandson had pulled over on the side of the highway

"what's happening" he asked. I could feel tears starting to fill my eyes

"I need to get to the hospital " I told him beginning to let the tears fall from my eyes.

"ok well I'll have to turn around but the exit isn't for another 10 miles" he said again with a sickening disguise of worry

" thats too long" I said quickly and opened my door feeling a sense of relief from being free of a murder and quickly began to run to the hospital

Stefs POV

As the ambulance Took off my sight began to blur and my hands began to shake . How could this be happening I should have paid more attention to Mariana after everything happen things were bound to get out of control but not this bad.

"miss is she on any medications " the paramedic asked pulling me from my thoughts

" umm no but she has been taking my sons ADHD pills without my knowledge" I explained tears beginning to fall once again

" ok and is she allergic to any medication" he asked as he began checking her vitals once again

" no" I replied as I grabbed her hand and began to move her hair from her sweating face.

Suddenly beeping filled the ambulance and I froze

not again I can't loose my baby girl. My sobs grew louder as the paramedic began yelling to the driver

" step on it Mitch she's flatlining again" he yelled as he began to perform CPR

" we are pulling up now " the driver yelled. I was in shock my daughter was once again dying right in front of my eyes . I watched as the paramedic performed CPR and how Mariana's body was without movement almost like a statue . Suddenly the backdoors of the ambulance opened and the paramedic jumped on top of the gurney with Mariana still giving her CPR while the driver and doctors moved the gurney from the ambulance to the hospital in the blink of an eye

I followed oblivious to everything and everyone else around me except for My baby girl.

Doctors were gathered around my daughter as if she were a celebrity which frightened me even further. They were all shouting orders as I came closer to the scene all I could hear was the sound of the paddles electrocuting my daughter. I grew dizzy and grabbed onto the door frame next to me steadying myself from falling to the ground not a moment later didn't nurse come and lead me to a chair just outside the room.

" ma'am you're going to have to wait in the waiting room"she said with the sincerity of a mother

" please" I sobbed "I just need to be with my daughter please let me stay"

"ma'am the only way were going to be able to help your daughter is if you wait in the waiting room" she said as she rubbed my back

"I just need her to be OK she's my baby girl" my cries became worse and my shoulders shook like leaves on a windy day.

" I understand that ma'am and we are doing everything we can to help your daughter" she replied as Her eyes began to fill with water "and the best thing that you can do to help your daughter is letting the doctors do their job and they're not gonna be able to do that job if you are in here too"

I couldn't trust my self to speak. I knew if I did I would never be able to stop crying. SoI nodded and let the nurse lead me to the nearest waiting room. When I got there I all I could think about was whether or not my daughter was going to survive what would I do without her my Miss thang, my baby girl. At that moment I watched as Lena was also a drag to the waiting room by another nurse whispering soothing words of encouragement to her.

Tears stained her face. When I saw her I ran up to her and engulfed her in my arms she looked at me with scared eyes and I grabbed her face with my two hands

" we're going to get through this" I whispered into her ear as I hug her tightly

We slowly made our way to seats and held onto each other like our lives depended on it

"how is Jesus" I questioned at the realization I had forgot all about what had happened to him. What kind of mother forgets that not only her daughter is hurt but her son as well.

" he was fine in the ambulance they said they were going to take him for a CAT scan and they would come and get me when they were done" lena sobbed " all he kept asking about was Mariana" just by mentioning her name she began to sob even louder than before " how is my baby girl" she whispered into my ear as I hugged her closer.

" umm everything was going fine in the ambulance then all the sudden her heart stopped again" my body began to shake in perfect sync with Lena's "and I couldn't do anything to help her" I cried " I was so scared" I cried "I'm so scared" .We sobbed in each other's arms for an hour until we were joined by Brandon mike and Emma. No one said a word all we could do was sit and wait for some type of news on the twins.

So that's chapter 2 please review follow and favorite I really want to know what you guys think and please if you have any suggestions for the story feel free to post it's in a review or send me a private message! By BooThang's!


End file.
